Max Steel and Sydney Gardener in Sydney the Hero
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Sydney decides to become a superhero and teams up with her boyfriend Max once again but is worried that he and her aren't a couple anymore but will they defeat Spinner (Voiced by: Kathleen Barr) and Top (Voiced by: Kazumi Evans) and remain a pairing? MaxxSydney


Max Steel and Sydney Gardener in Sydney the Hero

Note: No Negative Reviews Please. And also I'm trying to have Sydney be a hero in her own right.

Set a few weeks after Turbo Charged (which I have only seen some of it in Latin American but you get the idea).

Sydney had spent weeks making herself a hero uniform which she based off similar to Max's Turbo suit but different.

"I hope Max approves." she said to herself.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sydney.

"It's Max."

"Come in Max." replied Sydney and Max came in.

"Whoa Syd trying to be a superhero still?" asked Max.

"Yeah but I'm not sure you approve since your Turbo Team has been a prime focus lately for you." sighed Sydney.

"Hey, hey Syd no matter what happens there will always be time for you." replied Max which made Sydney smile slightly. "You ok?"

"Yeah and no." replied Sydney. "Yeah that you're here and no that I fear Rayne may have replaced me as your girl." replied Sydney.

Max saw how worry she was.

"Sydney think for yourself if I started caring about Rayne more I would have confessed but truthfully I think Rayne isn't my type." replied Max. "And like Steel said on my behalf you're the greatest girl in the history of girls."

Sydney smiled.

"I haven't heard that in years." she smiled and hugged Max. "By the way where is Steel?"

"My Turbo Modes can keep him unlinked for a while ever since I battled some freak named Terrorax." replied Max.

"Is that why you're green instead of blue?" asked Sydney.

"Yeah pretty much." replied Max. "How's your enemy Mad Thinker?"

"Still planning revenge on us for stopping her plan to expose your secrets." replied Sydney. "And I have some new foes Spinner and Top."

"Sounds like a bad mash up of Flash villain the Top." replied Max.

"I see what you mean." replied Sydney then her computer went off. "Spinner and Top that's a weird coincidence."

"Shall we do a hero team-up?" asked Max.

"I couldn't disagree even if I wanted too but I don't have a hero name." said Sydney.

"You're think of one Syd I believe in you." said Max and kissed Sydney's forehead which made her smile.

Soon Max and Sydney arrived at a bank where Spinner and Top were.

"Oh it's the hero-wannabe and Max Steel." said Spinner as she span left towards Max as Top span right towards Sydney.

"I am not a wannabe I just can't think of a name." said Sydney. "Turbo-Laser."

And she activated a mini-laser on her right wrist.

"Sorry for copying you Max Steel." she said.

"I don't mind." replied Max.

"Stop talking like lovers and fight." said Top as she span right Max and Sydney making them dizzy.

"Turbo speed!" called Max and he raced around to try and tired Spinner and Top.

"Turbo skates." said Sydney. "Darn I'm a Max Steel knock-off!"

"Hey er Syd Steel why don't we think of a way to make your gadgets more Steel-fied?" suggested Max and he somehow gave Sydney some Turbo Powers that actually make Sydney skate circles around Spinner making her crash into Top!

"Wow Turbo-Stun!" called Sydney and she stun Spinner with some green Turbo Energy making her past out. "Wow I didn't think that would work."

"No one does that to my sis!" yelled Top as she span around Max but Sydney then did a new mode.

"Turbo-Hover!" she called and she gained helicopter rotters and she kicked Top knocking her out. "I could get used to this...as long as I didn't take too much of your Turbo Energy Max."

"Nope still got a lot of Tachyon left in me." replied Max and they handed Spinner and Top to the cops who said nothing. "Gratitude much?"

"My new home doesn't take kindly to "vigilantes"." sighed Sydney.

"Give them time." replied Max. "And the world needs Syd Steel as well as Max Steel. Like the name."

"Fits sounds like you and me are...fated to be together." smiled Sydney.

"You could say that." smiled Max.

"You'll feel our vengeance Steels sooner than you think!" growled Spinner.

"Whatever Syd Steel will beat you." smiled Max.

That evening Max and Sydney looked out Sydney's apartment window.

"So Max any idea what the heck has become of the Elementors, ToxZon, Extroyer or even Dredd?" asked Sydney.

"To be truthful I have no idea what the heck they are all up too but thanks for reminding me that are old enemies that need to be sorted out." said Max. "Maybe we should face them together."

"I'd like that." said Sydney and she kissed Max.

"I have to leave for Cooper Canyon tomorrow but I'll visit when I can." said Max.

"And I'll visit when I can so I...we never have to live what we have done down." smiled Sydney as she kissed Max again who returned the kiss knowing that whatever happens they'll face it together.

The End

Not Quite

Max Steel and Sydney Will Return...


End file.
